1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mount for a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an improved wall mount having a tilting structure to tilt the display apparatus to a desired viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's consumer electronics market, many kinds of display apparatuses are used to visually display alphanumeric and/or pictorial images for viewing by a user. Recently, flat panel displays, such as plasma display panels (PDPs) or a liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become widely used as televisions or computer monitors, and research and development of flat panel displays continues. The consumer demand for flat panel displays is increasing the demand for wall mount apparatuses (wall mounts) that occupy a small amount of space and can be installed in more places throughout home and business environments.
In a conventional wall mount, an angle adjusting member mounted between a supporting bracket and a rotating bracket is used to adjust the angle at which the display apparatus is tilted relative to a wall or other reference point. Illustrative examples of conventional wall mounts are provided by at least Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-1998-23535, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-5107, Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2003-23146, and Japanese Patent First Publication No. 1998-174021, etc.
The assemblies comprising conventional wall mounts, however, tend to be complicated, and adjusting the tilt angle of the display apparatus can be difficult. Moreover, many angle adjusting members of conventional wall mounts are time-consuming and expensive to manufacture due to their large numbers of component parts.